The present invention relates to decorative string lights, and more particularly, to decorative string lights integrated with coiled memory wire to provide a light assembly that is visually pleasing, and easy to apply and store.
Decorative string lights, such as Christmas lights, are generally formed of insulated electrical wire and a plurality of small bulbs. The lengths of the string lights vary, along with the sizes, colors, and number of bulbs on the string.
When a set of string lights is applied to a Christmas tree, the string is generally wrapped around the trunk of the tree and along the branches of the tree. It is difficult to maintain a high density degree of the lights on the branches while hiding the excess insulated wire between the bulbs because the wire between the bulbs tends to sag from the branches, which is not visually pleasing. Further, standard string lights generally become tangled when they are removed from a Christmas tree and stored, unless significant time is invested in placing the string lights onto an oscillating light rack.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for decorative string lights that provide increased visual pleasure and ease in applying and storing the lights.